


A Beautiful Happiness

by dwinchestersgirl88



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Harry with breasts, Incubus Harry Potter, M/M, Male Lactation, Mates, Mpreg, Spanking, Sub Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:22:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwinchestersgirl88/pseuds/dwinchestersgirl88
Summary: Harry comes home after Fifth Year to more surprises than he anticipated. It all started when he met a new and improved Vernon at the train station. Vernon learns that Harry himself has some surprising secrets for him.
Relationships: Vernon Dursley/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 231





	A Beautiful Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reading and Enjoy!

When fifteen year old Harry Potter walked into the muggle side of King's Crossing he wanted to kill the Order. Those traitorous bastards were standing next to Vernon and the large man was purple with rage. So taking a page out of Lockhart's book Harry Obliviated Vernon when the Order members walked away. He ignored them as he made his way over to his uncle. 

The closer he got to the man he noticed that Vernon had lost weight. He was large in a completely different way. Reminding Harry of the bodybuilders in Seamus' magazines. Harry felt his body harden at the sight, he was a sub, proud to be one, but lusting after the man who made you work from sun up to sun down wasn't suppose to be a good idea. One silent and most revealing car ride later Harry was following Vernon into number four. Right away Harry noticed that the house looked different. The pictures were gone as were Petunia's ugly knickknacks. 

"Where's Petunia and Dudley?" Harry asked the older man softly. 

"Petunia is dead." Vernon answered tonelessly. "Along with Marge and Yvonne. The three of them went on a cruise, it was attacked by modern days pirates. Several people were able to survive, but the majority was killed when the pirates exploded the ship. As for Dudley, he's in prison. He and Piers took a trip to the States. Both of them...they spent the majority of their time committing crimes. They killed some people by beating them to death, they robbed those same people, and they destroyed a lot of public property. Piers was killed by the police when they finally got caught, he had had a gun and was going to shoot his way out. Dudley confessed and was sent to prison for the rest of his life. Dudley also confessed that Piers raped a few of the men they assaulted. I've seen the pictures of those men. Be honest with me, did Piers ever rape you?"

"No." Harry stated firmly. "There was only one good thing about Dudley and that was the fact that he keep Piers away from me. He claimed that I was his and he would kill Piers if he ever touched me. Piers was afraid of Dudley so he stayed away, the fear was mostly on the fact that Dudley had a knife pressed between his legs when he made his threat." He sniggered. 

Vernon stood to his full height, hands clenched tightly into fists. "Did Dudley rape you?"

Harry sighed. "Just touched to prove that he wasn't lying. Truthfully, Dudley was my first kiss and the first time I've ever done a blow job." He smiled wistfully. He remembered that it was the only other time Dudley was good towards him. "You and Petunia had went out one night. Dudley was actually nice that night, letting me sit with him and watch the telly. I admit that I let my guard down because he started kissing me and I didn't stop it. He made me feel so good and so I returned the favor and sucked his cock right there on the couch. We never talked about it again nor did it happen again."

"Why didn't you say anything about any of that?" Vernon growled.

Harry glared angrily at the man. "Who would have believed me? Petunia had everyone believing that I was a good for nothing liar." 

Vernon sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry. In fact I'm sorry for everything. If you want to leave I will take you wherever you want to go."

"I have no where to go." Harry then couldn't stop himself from telling Vernon everything. 

How he learned that his friends weren't his friends. They were in fact the Headmaster's spies. He found out after their third year when he overheard Hermione tell Dumbledore what Sirius had said to Harry. It was why Sirius barely had any contact with him. Dumbledore and Molly was keeping them apart on purpose. Ron was telling Dumbledore when Harry has a nightmare. The two of them were only with him on those so called adventures to get recognition from Harry's own fame and because Dumbledore tells them to follow him and report everything he does.

For the Headmaster himself was trying to steal from Harry but the goblins stop him at every turn. Plus Harry learned from Sirius that Dumbledore was illegally using his seats, Harry put a stop to that right away. It was why the Order was talking to Vernon, Dumbledore wanted his relatives to abuse him in order to get Harry to give Dumbledore the seats. 

Harry also told Vernon about the powerplay between the Ministry and Dumbledore. How the Ministry wants him as their poster boy, just as Dumbledore wants him as the Light side's icon. Finally he talked about the death of Sirius, the fake prophecy that got his parents killed, how Dumbledore wants to use him as a weapon, and then he dropped his glamour. He showed Vernon what he really looks like now. He explained that the changes came after he destroyed Dumbledore's office. 

"I'm going to go start dinner." He turned and made his way to the kitchen. 

Vernon stood shellshock. He was angry...no positively livid and wanted to make these people pay. First Dudley should be damn glad he is in prison. Harry was his and Dudley had no right to try and take effeminate teen from him. Second those people were suppose to be the Potters' friends, but instead they were money-grubbing bastards. And that crackpot old fool, Vernon should have killed that hairy giant years ago so Harry didn't have to deal with Dumbledore. Yes, Vernon made Harry's life hell, but he didn't abuse the boy. Whip him with a belt yes, but only across the arse. If Vernon didn't do that much Petunia would have found a way to do a lot worse. What Harry didn't know was that Vernon also whipped Dudley for hitting Harry or getting into trouble. Petunia hated it and threaten to divorce him but she never followed through. Vernon knew she stay for his money. 

Then his mind went to Harry's new look. The sissy-boy was fucking gorgeous. Long purple midnight hair, it reached down to his bum. Vernon felt his dick harden and throb. Harry was thick in a good way. He had the perfect fat arse, ample, round, and still perky. Vernon wanted it in his lap all day long. Harry's hips were wide and fleshy, his waist was tiny, but his belly was soft and had the perfect small roundness to it. When Harry revealed what he truly looked like his clothes also changed to a tight camisole top and skintight jean, both empathizing every delicious dip and curve of that five foot eight body. Vernon's cock twitched as he thought about spreading those thick thighs and feeling those long legs wrap around him. His mouth salivated at the thought of watching those perky ample breasts bounce as he thrust into Harry. 

Without even thinking about it Vernon was making his way into the kitchen. He walked up to Harry and pressed against his back. The beautiful hair had been plaited, exposing the smooth creamy honey toned skin of Harry's neck. Vernon wrapped his arms tightly around the small waist and pressed his face into Harry's neck. He inhaled deeply, groaning lowly as the scent of black licorice on Harry's skin mixed with the scent of oranges in his hair. It took everything he had not to take the teen right there. 

Harry shivered when Vernon's mustache tickled his neck. He had suppressed the moan when he felt a large hard cock press against his arse. He also relaxed immediately when strong arms tightened around him. Harry lowered the heat on the cooker as he dropped his head back, further exposing his neck. He moaned this time when Vernon's teeth sunk into his skin. 

"Vernon." Harry mewled. His hips began moving, rubbing his bum against Vernon's cock. He reached up to grasp Vernon's hair to press the man's face closer to his neck. 

Vernon quickly worked at getting Harry's jeans open and pushed down. He stopped briefly when his hand felt something lacy around Harry's hips. Vernon couldn't help but growl as he traced every inch of that lace. 

"We're going to leave these on for you to ruin." Vernon spoke in a deep husky voice. He pulled Harry's camisole top off and growled again. This time at the sight of the sexy blue lacy bra. "So beautiful." He whispered as he caressed the covered breasts. "Do you need to be fingered?" He seductively asked, pressing his cock against the ample bottom. 

Harry moaned wantonly. "No. I did that on the train. I had a compartment by myself and I got bored. But I won't mind if you wanted to slid those thick fingers inside me."

Vernon growled animalistically, his body began thrusting against the lace covered arse. "Are you a virgin?'

"Yes. I only ever done blow jobs." Harry confessed. Dudley was his first, but he remembered fourth year with Viktor and Cedric. They used his mouth the whole night in the Prefect bathroom. Cedric had told him to use the bathroom for the egg, when Harry went in he found that both older males were already in there. Naked and waiting for him. 

Then there was a few times since fourth year that Harry was on his knees for Draco and Severus. Draco's were always during their free time and in one of the abandoned classrooms. And only when he could get away from Ron and Hermione. Severus was easy. Their time together was during fake detentions. At first it was to give Harry some time alone and then to keep him away from Umbridge. During his time with Severus, Harry was a cockwarmer while the older man did his grading. When Severus was done he would fuck Harry's mouth before bending him over the desk rimming and fingering Harry's hole. 

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when Vernon spanked his bum. "I'm sorry, Vernon." He turned his head and pressed a sweet kiss to the man's mouth. 

"Do you want the one you were thinking about?" Vernon asked jealously. He only hopes that it was not Dudley. 

"No. Severus loved another. We were just...taking advantage of the alone time we had." Harry explained. It was all true too. Severus was madly in love with Voldemort, but he wasn't ready to resume their relationship. Especially since Voldemort had gone crazy the last few years before attacking the Potters. 

"Are you sure you want this with me?" Vernon asked carefully. 

Harry turned to face the man. "Very sure. Do you remember the summer before last? Before I left?"

"Yes. It was the first time you bared your bottom willingly and bent over for me." It had also been the first time Vernon's dick got hard in thirteen years. In the end he fought hard not slide into that pretty pink hole and thrust against the red arsecheeks. It was all he thought about whenever he was alone, all he dreamed about. 

"That's the one. Had you been paying attention you would have noticed that I got off with the last strike. Plus I discovered something in the car on the way here." 

Vernon groaned as his dick twitched. Harry was going to be the death of him. "Dinner first."

Things needed to slow down. He didn't want Harry's first time to be in the kitchen. Though he was re-thinking his decision when the minx chose to finish dinner in just his bra and panties. Vernon decided to sit in the chair and watch Harry move around the kitchen. He undid his trousers and pulled his cock out, stroking it slowly and firmly as his eyes stayed on the jiggling fat bottom. He couldn't help but think how glorious it would look as he pounds into it from behind. 

The older man was jerked out of his thoughts when a warm wet heat engulfed his dick. He almost blew his load then and there when he looked down at Harry. The teen was on his knees, plump red lips wrapped around his shaft, head bobbing up and down. Vernon wrapped the long braid around his fist, using his hold to take control and move Harry's head up and down. Vernon moved his eyes from the lust filled emeralds Harry possessed to the amble bottom that was bouncing as the thick body moved. He so desperately wanted to turn it red. 

"Can you do anything with your magic?" Vernon asked huskily. His hips thrust up sharply when Harry moaned around his dick. "Then pick--riding crop, belt, or strap."

Harry summoned the strap Vernon had used on him the summer before last. He blindly caught it then held it up for Vernon to take. He continued to focus on the monster Vernon called a cock. Harry raised his hips and stuck his arse out. When he had Vernon's cock in his throat, his lover struck the strap across his flesh. 

"Fuck!" Vernon growled when Harry moaned around his dick after the first strike. 

Vernon struck again hitting a little harder the second time. He was rewarded with a tug on his balls. From there Vernon set a rhythm. He steady whipped the fat arse as he let Harry take control of the blow job. 

Sooner than he wanted he was shooting his load down Harry's throat. Vernon hit the red flesh one more time and smirking when his little lover pulled off his cock to keen his name in release. Vernon took to petting Harry's hair as the teen gently suckled on his cock head. He wanted stay like this for as long as possible. 

A moment later Harry was sitting next to Vernon eating dinner. The older man had lovingly rubbed a balm on his bum and then kissed his hole before declaring that they should eat. Dinner was quiet and comfortable, Harry loved it and relished in the peace that settled over them. 

"Vernon, I want to stay." Harry softly declared. 

"What do you mean?" Vernon gave him a confused look. 

"I don't want to go back. If I do they'll force me to fight in that bloody war." 

"Then don't go, but you do need to finish school." 

"I'll ask around for tutors or study on my own then take the tests. The main thing is I'm not going back, but I want to know if you would be alright with me staying here."

Vernon pulled Harry onto his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around the tiny waist. "I would love to have you and your gorgeous body living here with me. Truth be told I don't want to live alone."

Harry kissed the older man sweetly. "Neither of us will ever be alone."

"Good. Now are you with dinner?" 

"Oh yes." Harry purred. With a wave of his hand the kitchen and dishes was getting cleaned. 

Vernon stood with Harry in his arms. He carried the teen straight up the stairs and into the bedroom. He carefully laid Harry down on the bed then stripped out of his clothes. Vernon was very much aware that Harry watched his every move. His cock began throbbing when Harry spread his legs wide and gave him a cheeky smile. Vernon noticed a wetness seeping out of Harry's hole, the thong did nothing to hide it. Vernon knelt on the bed and bent down to get a closer look. 

"What's this?" He pressed his thumb against his lover's hole and rubbed it through the liquid. It was slick and thick and smelled sweet. 

Harry whimpered as shiver ran down his spine, causing him to arching his back. "It's slick. Before school ended I went through a creature inheritance. Being a submissive, or omega as some would call it, I self-lubricate. I'll understand if you don't want to continue." Harry added the last sentence quickly. 

Vernon pushed the thin fabric away then slid two fingers into Harry's virgin hole. He groaned as tight silky walls squeezed his fingers. His dick twitched when mewls left Harry and the teen pushed down onto his fingers. He began thrusting and scissoring in and out, preparing the hole to take his cock. 

"What kind of creature are you?" Vernon asked to slow things down just a little bit. 

"Incubus." Harry gasped out when Vernon stroked his prostate. 

"The sex demon?" Vernon stopped moving his fingers and gave Harry a sharp look. "I won't share you with other people."

"There won't be other people, just you. That's what I discovered in the car on the way here. Succubi and Incubi only need their mate. You are my mate." Harry confessed. "Can they feed off other sexual energy? Yes, but only their mate can truly satisfy their hunger, and give them the release they need." He explained carefully. 

"So if I took you to a sex club, you would feed off the energy, but only I can get you off." Vernon summarized.

"Yes."

"Good." Vernon growled then continued on preparing Harry. 

In a matter of minutes Harry was mewling begging mess. He whimpered and pleaded to Vernon when the older man removed his fingers. That turned into moans and keens as the large thick cock pushed into his body. 

Vernon let out a deep groan as his dick slid deeper into the tight virgin heat. He grabbed Harry's legs from behind the knees, holding them up and spread them wide. Vernon stared into the jewel green eyes as he began to thrust in and out slowly, tagging the prostate. He let out an animalistic growl when Harry's blunt nails dug into his arsecheeks. Vernon shifted his focus to watch Harry's gorgeous breasts bounce with every thrust. Vernon was also very aware of his lover's fat bottom bouncing off his thighs. In fact it felt like heaven to have his dick between the plump cheeks. He shifted the long legs to hook around his arms to free his hands. Vernon could no longer resist not teasing those perfect nipples or squeeze and slap those gorgeous mounds. 

Harry was so lost in his pleasure. It felt so good to be fucked by Vernon and his fat cock. He loved how gentle yet forceful Vernon was, a powerful dominant. One that pleased his incubus greatly. The sexual energy his lover gave out was enough, more than enough, to keep the incubus satiated and full for months. It would be one indulgent Harry wouldn't mind overdoing. 

Vernon may be a muggle, but he was still Harry's mate and that made him more than enough for the wizard/incubus. Harry's attraction to Vernon started at twelve. He spent every night that summer wanking to fantasies of Vernon. And Harry wasn't ashamed to admit that almost every one of them featured him getting spanked in some way. Harry loved the pain Vernon's hand or belt gave his arse, the same pain that felt pleasurable every time he sat down. Just like right now. Pain and pleasure became one each time Vernon thrust into him, hitting his still tender bum. 

Harry arched his back and moaned wantonly when Vernon changed his pace. The bigger man was fucking into him roughly. His cried out feeling the large callused hands squeezing and kneading his breasts; mewling and keening with every pinch and pulled of his nipples. Harry felt his first orgasm when Vernon bit into the soft flesh of his inner thigh. It caught him off guard but he was still aware of his lover. Vernon let out an animalistic roar and Harry felt the warm release fill him. He moaned and squeezed his inner walls around the pulsing cock, milking it for every drop. Vernon dropped his legs to bend down to ravish Harry's mouth as he continued to shallowly thrust into him. 

Vernon collapsed onto the teen when his dick went limp. It felt like he emptied his balls into Harry's body. The tight heat was still milking his soft dick, but Vernon knew he had nothing left to give. He laid there fondling an ample breast and teasing the puffy nipple as Harry purred and mewled. His lover looked damn beautiful all blissed out and flushed. Unable to help himself, Vernon latched onto the other nipple and lazily began sucking on it. He growled around it possessively when it started filling his mouth with sweet milk. Vernon felt both Harry's hand gripping his hair and his dick hardening inside his lover once again. 

The muggle fucked his wizard as he drained one nipple then moved to suck on the other. He felt Harry roll their bodies and take control of their movement. Vernon continued to drink, then he began spanking and squeezing the ample bottom. He growled again when Harry hugged his head as he chanted Vernon's name. Things ended much sooner than Vernon wanted but he was sated and full. Once again his pretty little incubus was milking his dick. 

Vernon chuckled as he caressed the body that now belongs to him. "If you keep milking my dick like that you're going to end up pregnant."

Harry stared into Vernon's whiskey colored eyes. "I already am. Your seed took hold. The books mentioned that a sub's breasts only lactate when they are pregnant and for six months after the birth." He explained to his lover. 

Vernon caressed the soft belly. His child was growing inside. He felt nothing but joy and love. Vernon didn't even care that Harry was only fifteen. The only thing that mattered was the fact the Harry is his forever. 

"Next you'll be telling me that incubi are extremely fertile and I need to stock up on condoms."

Harry grinned cheekily. "We're extremely fertile because we feed off of sexual energy. If that energy was a physical thing I would be fat right now, bigger than you used to be. You sexual energy is so delicious I just never want to stop. And now that I'm pregnant I'm gonna want more of it."

Vernon kissed Harry deeply. "Don't worry I'll keep you very well fed. I no longer work at Grunning's."

"Why not?" Harry asked sitting up. "What happened? You were the director."

"Mason wanted me to fire half the factory workers. I refused on the grounds that it wasn't ethical. So I quit before he could fire me. Now I'm an independent contractor and making more money than what Grunning's was paying me."

"As long as you are happy, Vernon." Harry smiled sweetly then moved to straddle his mate's hips. "Now I find myself wanting you again," he ground and rocked against the soft cock. "I'm going to ride you again."

Vernon groaned as his dick slowly hardened. He reached up to fondle both breasts and tease the puffy red nipples. Vernon thought they were perfect, the areolas were an average size for females, but the nipples, oh those beautiful nubs, were large. Bigger than any nipples he has ever seen up close, in movies, and in porn. He smiled broadly because they were his. Vernon can see himself always playing with them or having them in his mouth. 

Harry held the now hard cock as he slid down the thick shaft. His body was already overloaded with pleasure and lust from Vernon's hands on his breasts. Once he was fully seated Harry began riding Vernon. Moving up and down, rocking back and forth, never keeping a set movement or pace. His nails clawed at Vernon's broad torso, loving how the thick forest of hair felt between his fingers. 

The teen tried to make it last, but in the end both were shouting out their release. Three rounds of sexual energy made Harry too full and sleepy. He collapsed onto Vernon and passed out. 

Vernon held Harry tightly knowing his little lover was sound asleep. Even though the teen was dead to the world his body was still milking Vernon's dick. Vernon though simply focused on how good it felt to have Harry's ample breasts pressed against his chest. And of course Harry's thick thighs and soft belly, he reached down and grasped a fat cheek, squeezing it lovingly. Vernon relished in the feeling. He simply loved it. Petunia had been too bony for his taste, her tits weren't breasts, they were too small and saggy, and worse of all Petunia had been too much of a prude to give him any sexual gratification. Hell, Vernon had to think about the good looking then twenty year old who is Mrs. Number Seven's nephew just to get Petunia pregnant. 

Soon Vernon was joining Harry into sleep. 

(*v*) 

True to his word Harry never went back to the Wizarding World. He and Vernon had moved to an unplottable Potter Manor with the help of the goblins. Also with their help Harry was able to study independently and with tutors. Severus taught him Potion and Defense, using fake Voldemort meetings, Lucius taught him History, Arithmancy, and Law, and Narcissa taught him Charms, Transfiguration, and Etiquette. A goblin tutor taught him Runes and Healing. 

During Yule, at Severus, Lucius, and Narcissa's urgings, Vernon married Harry. It was a simple affair with a small group of people and dinner afterward. To the shock of those who attended Harry wore a beautiful cream colored dress. Harry married his mate without any glamours. Later Vernon couldn't tell what the dress looked like, but he could give a very vivid description of what Harry wore underneath. Lets just say both were thankful they were already pregnant. 

Towards the end of March Harry gave birth to Louis Charlus Dursley. To Harry and Vernon Louis was simply perfect. He had their dark hair and Harry was thankful that it took after Vernon. His eyes were heterochromia, the left one was Harry's Killing Curse green while the right was Vernon's whiskey brown. Louis looked liked his father with his bearer's nose and chin.

On Harry's seventeenth birthday Louis showed he had magic, but not the incubus gene. With the goblins' help Louis' name never showed up in the book of names. Harry knew from Severus that Dumbledore read that book like it was the bible. The goblins assured him that none of his children would appear in the book. 

The night of their first anniversary, after putting Louis asleep, Vernon fucked his husband for the first time without a condom. To him it had been a long year, he hated not being able to fill his husband with his seed; blowjobs not included. The next night Vernon knew Harry was pregnant again, he spent most of the night drinking Harry's sweet milk. And again like their first time Vernon held Harry tightly against his body. But unlike that first night Harry was thicker thanks to his pregnancy with Louis. Vernon absolutely loved that Harry's breasts were bigger, his thighs a little thicker, and best of all his plump arse was fatter and his belly was soft and pudgy. Even though Harry exercised daily and got rid of the pregnancy weight there was still signs of it. Vernon spent every night worshiping Harry's body to prove that he still loves it and finds it desirable. 

At his sixth month mark Harry received news about the war. Severus and Lucius had kept him well informed of everything since he walked away. Lucius reported that Fudge lost his job Umbridge had been murdered for trying to exterminate muggleborns and creatures. Apparently they banded together to kill her. Most of Dumbledore's Order members who were members of the Wizengamot or Ministry employees were killed by Death Eaters. 

From Severus he learned that Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were dead. Dumbledore was responsible for getting them killed. The old goat gave Ginny some kind of ring that kill her before anyone could help. Hermione, the idiot know-it-all, set off a curse in the Room of Requirement trying to get a diadem; she was burned alive. And Ron, the bigger idiot, became an inferi victim helping Dumbledore on some secret mission. Finally, in person, Severus reported that Dumbledore and Molly were killed when the Death Eaters attacked the school the night the students left the school. According to Severus, Bellatrix and Dolohov had the honor of killing them. 

Apparently Molly didn't care that the man had killed her children, she still fought by his side and took a Killing Curse for him. 

Harry felt nothing but relief that the blasted war was over. He didn't care that Voldemort won, he signed a treaty between them after he reopened Potter Manor. 

On October first, two weeks late, Harry gave birth to twins--Jasmine Camille and Athena Narcissa. Both had Lily Potter's merlot red hair and emerald green eyes. Vernon said they looked exactly like his paternal grandmother. Louis was extremely protective of his sisters, he watched everyone like a hawk including his mother and father. Vernon was immensely proud and Harry found it adorable. 

Vernon and Harry had many children over the centuries. On Harry's eighteenth birthday the remaining two Hallows appeared when he touched his cloak. Harry became immortal when he held all three. And of course being his mate Vernon's life span matched Harry's. Vernon wasn't happy to be forty-five for eternity. Nevertheless the two lived an extremely happy life.

~Fin~


End file.
